The Shadows Redemption
by VGBlackwing
Summary: Zed's life was Full of Hatred and Jealousy all he wanted all those years ago was praise and from his master and wanted to be Proud of him but not anymore when he was toss away and Banished now in the present he is being Banished from Runeterra to Remnant will his new world accept him or will he let the Darkness consumed it (rated T for now and turn it rated M later)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The Shadows Redemption

(disclaimer I don't own Jack in League and RWBY)

A/C:okay I saw one of my reviews so I re-edited both Chapter one and two so you it can help you read better

Chapter one Denied Vengeance

(in the Prison of the League of Legend)

Zed is Imprison by the League of legend for attempting to Sabotage the Respawn System that allows Summoners to Revive their Champions and his intended target was Shen so he could finally get Rid of the Leader of the Kinkou by sending his Ninjas from the Order of Shadows to Sabotage the System in Summoners Rift but his plan did not go what he had intended and he failed to realize that once the system is down for a moment of time all Champions who are in Combat are Seized of their movement and by that time Guards were sent to find out the source of their problem to find out that Zeds Ninjas are at the scene of the crime some were detain the others were killed and now Zed is to await for his Trial do disclose his Punishment.

Zed P.O.V

'I was close SO DAMN CLOSE TO DESTROYING THAT CURSED ORDER THAT HAD SHAME ME' in his mind until the Prison Entrance door was beginning to open to a group of 3 Officials of the Tribunal they were walking towards Zed's cell when they arrived

one of them said "Zed The Master of Shadows we the Tribunal have made a decision and that decision is that you are deem too Dangerous in both The League and in Runeterra and you are Stripped of your Champion status and are to await till Execution"

Zed was full of bitterness and Hatred and Spoke with Great Hostility "DO NOT DENY ME OF MY VENGEANCE ONCE I FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE I WILL GO AFTER YOU AND THE KINKOU ONCE AND FOR ALL"

the Two members shrugged it off but the Young Official was Furious by this Statement and said "How Dare you Threaten us we gave you everything and the chance to fight Shen and this is how you pay us back we should have let Ionia had it Wrath an-" the older member of the Tribunal stop him and said "you were bout to be Executed but I swayed majority of the Tribunal so you are not to be Executed so-"

the old man was interrupted by the Young Official "are you insane! You are going to give this Scum a second chance and Pardons of all attempt what transpired today!"

"let me finish what I was going to say. no he will still be punished but he will not be Executed so we of the Tribunal have made a decision and that is Zed you are Hereby Banish from Runeterra and not to return and to make it sure you don't we are sending you to another world that has no magic that has the power to return you back to Runeterra. May the gods Have mercy on your soul to whatever world you go"

all 3 Officials begin to leave Zed with all his might tried to attempt breaking the chains that was binding him and his power and growled "Just you wait I will escape from this prison and have my Vengeance you hear me you will taste my blade once I Escape!".

(League summoning room)

One of the Summoners said to Zed "we modify this Summoning Circle to Transport you to another world that has no power to bring you back to Runeterra and we are not as Cruel to send you Defenseless so we brought the gear you always use when you are in Summoner Rift" Zed Laugh evilly and said "oh you making a grave mistake once I return I wi-" he was cut off and the Summoner said with pity "Zed may that world be more accepting then this one and have a good life Good bye" The Circle was Illuminating with blinding light for about ten second Zed is gone from Runeterra and to the next.

Author

Man took my 2 hours of fixing and rethinking up the story I hope you enjoy some of it


	2. Chapter 2 Intervention

Chapter two Intervention

Zed vision was blinded by the Circle effect for 3 minutes he was surrounded by Trees until he realize he is in a Forest he thought he was in the Kumungu jungle home of Nidalee but it wasn't when he saw no dangerous plantation or roaming wild life he was lost in thought until he heard growling in the bushes and saw three Wolves but they different they were wearing masks on their head ans one of them charge at Zed to find out it was attacking a Living Shadow

Zed thought ' these animals almost have the power I have but they are a husk of their former self let see if their strong' Zed jump off the tree an slammed his Arm Blades though the wolf skull causing it to die instantly and he threw his Razor Shuriken Cutting half his second target and he send his Living Shadow at his final target and use Shadow Slash once the battle started it quickly ended to a one sided Slaughter

Zed said "Hmph not even a worth challenge it far too weak. Well I need to find a path to lead me to a village or maybe a City they may tell me were I am at."

1 hour later

"Damn it this trail is leading me no where I do not see smoke nor do I hear Travelers I hope those Summoners did not send to a World without human and just only beast"with frustrations he started bisecting a tree until he hear a nearby battle when he rush to see what happen he saw 3 People attacking a female mage and started to think

'hmmm should I go rescue the mage to earn a favor to get my questions answers or wait and follow the three to there destination that might bring me a near village'

at this judgement he started to conflict his 2 option and figure out that even if he follow the 3 whose to say they will target him so he took his chance with the mage they she might vouch for him in the nearby village or maybe a city and started to run and attack to the three surprised Zed launches a jump kick to the male's gut launching him to a tree and Zed grabs him slamming him to the ground rendering him unconscious the black hair female hiss that they were interrupted so close to stealing the power she craves and Zed said "bring me a worthy fight do not disappoint me"

Amber's POV

I was on the ground heavily wound when the woman was bout to finish me I heard movement from the bushes and running at them she saw a man wearing black armor and had Red eyes as Grimm kicks the males to the tree and finishing him off by slamming him to the ground the man Said

" bring me worthy fight do not disappoint me"

both assailant launch an attack their own but to their surprise they struck a shadow of the former figure and the shadow spin slashing both the assailants aura to take damage and behind them the man punch the green hair assailant and breaking both her aura and her Ribbs finish her off by round house to the head knocking her unconscious

" Is this all you got you are all weak you can't even force me to use my weapons"

the last assailant uses her semblance to kill the man but his shadow replace him making it go though he kick her in the gut made her cough out her lunch

"have any last words"

he unsheathes his Arm Blades but the assailant uses a smoke bomb to escape with her allies "Hmph pathetic they flee from me when I was going to give an honorable death " he turns to me and it made me shivered by his Red eyes looking at me

he said "are you alright mage do you need help?"

I was confused 'mage? Does he know I am a fall maiden?!' I spoke "how do you know I am a fall maiden and who are you and why does your eyes look like a grimm"

"my name is Zed for your first question I sense your Chi and that Chi was more powerful then those three and is maiden another word label for mages and for your last question is personal I will not disclosed it since I do not trust you enough"

I understand the Eye part it wasn't even my business once we are strangers but what is this Chi he spoke of until the big question pop up my mind

" why did you save me considering we don't know each other"

" I save you so we can both benefit us"

I was concern bout this benefit part "and what's is this benefit offers!?"

Zed chuckled and said " it simple I will protect you and if your concern bout money I don't need it I have my own all I want Is to you bring me to a city and vouch for me I promise I will not cause trouble so deal?"

I processed my thoughts and I think Ozpin could use him "Deal"

A/C finally done was making this chapter for 3 hours cause I need to make up the first chapter cause it was short it kept on deleting it self but I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3 Earning Trust

Chapter Three Earning Trust though

A/C: was able to re-edit both chapter one and two cause my first review was that my fist chapter was messy so I tried my best to fix the problem and made it better then before so it could be read easily so enjoy chapter 3

Qrow POV

Qrow was rushing towards Amber's location to save her from danger when he arrive at the scene he saw Amber on the ground and Dark Armored man that looks like he was protecting her from her assailants it look like he had a disadvantage but it change to a one-sided battle that it turns out that the man was way stronger then them after the battle he learn that both Amber and man made a deal so he open his scroll to contact Ozpin to tell him his report

"Qrow is Amber safe I Hope you made it in time"

" I almost did not make it in time Oz but a Man was there to intervene to protect her I just hope he does not turn out to be an enemy and trick her"

Ozpin sigh in Relief that Amber was still alive and her Maiden powers intact but he was concern but this man "Qrow I need you to watch over both of them and keep me updated to where they are headed if this man is a threat to know what to do"

"got it Oz got to go their on the move I will call you when something comes up" Qrow tried his best to catch up with them "I hope this turn out to be easy and hope I don't have to fight him"

(At beacon Academy Headmaster office)

Ozpin POV

Ozpin was hoping that this man is not a threat and turn out to be an ally against Salem when he train of thought was interrupt but General Ironwood call Ozpin answer and greeted him "hello James what do I owe this pleasure from this call"

"Ozpin I called you that if Amber is safe I Hope Qrow made it time"

"he almost didn't but there was a person that made it to intervene and save her from mortal danger but have not seen that kind of Armor anywhere that he wore and I have not seen his face when it cover by a mask plus we don't even know if he ether Human or Faunus so right now he is a mystery "

Ironwood was taken aback from this information "Ozpin we need to secure the Fall maiden right this instance if this man is a mystery he might be in league with the White fang or he is an assassin trying to earn her trust just to stab her in the back we need to take action right now"

Ozpin took a moment and drink his coffee and said "James let me clarify you that White fang members do not help Humans and what happen if this man is actually a potential ally are you going to risk that"

"and what if your wrong Ozpin what happen then"

"If I am Wrong then I will accept all responsibility and deal with the problem myself and plus it looks like their heading towards Vale plus I have to take care of business with the upcoming enrollment for first years so good day to you General" he close the call and his assistant begins to speak

"Ozpin what if he right what happens if he is an enemy "

"like I told him Glynda I will accept all responsibility and deal with the problem myself I just hope I am right"

(some where in Road towards Vale)

Amber POV

It been 3 hours since we last talk and we are not even close to Vale yet and this silence is not going to make it faster

"so Zed right want to ask you something real quick are you a Human or a Faunus"

"I am Human"

"okay where did lived?" at this moment silence was only heard until he replied

"I used to live in a secluded Village in the west"

"so you used to live near Vacuo then why do you leave"

At that moment Zed spoke with anger in the tone of his voice "I did not leave I was banished from my home by orders of my adoptive Father the elder of the village"

I look back and wanted to know why "why did you Father Banish you his own son"

"I learn that their was a book that Hold Forbidden fighting Technique I wanted to beat his son in a sparring match so he could be Proud of me for becoming stronger but it turns out I was wrong he did not praise me he Humiliated me to the whole village and banish me. alI have is Bitterness and a burning hatred "

At that moment I look to the ground with sadness to what have happen to him

"I am sorry I ask something hurtful of your past"

"I don't need your pity but thank you I appreciate it"

After that we were met with silence yet again until he ask" I want to know why you were interested in my past I hardly doubt you are a talkative kind of person she you are traveling alone"

"well since we been walking for awhile I just wanted to get to know the person who I am traveling with and plus I hardly doubt we will make it to Vale just saying nothing"

"understandable with your answer anyway let set up camp it almost nightfall and you must be tired do you have any camping equipment for yourself?"

"why yes I do but what about you where are you going to rest?"

"don't worry about me I will sleep on a tree I am used to it. I have a question when you said If i was Human or Faunus I just want to know what a Faunus?"

at that moment I was shock did his village have no Faunus at all so I begin to tell him "Faunus are Human with animal characteristic"

I told him what happening to them now and he took this with disgust It look like he hated racism and I told him about the great war that took place and for what the war was about this took for hours of explaining everything and when it became late he told me he will take first watch so I drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter4 Change of plans misunderstand

Chapter 4 Change of plans/ misunderstanding meeting

A/C

I wanted to make this clear in this story Zed is 20 years old since the after effects of him teleported from Runeterra to Remnant and he came up a cover story where he came from cause he do not want to sound like he was a crazy person saying he came from another world so since that out of the let get into the story

(undisclosed location )

Cinder POV

I was so close to having the Maiden power until that Cursed man interfered if these incompetents could have put more of a fight I would have gotten it when I find his weakness I will enjoy making him suffer

Cinder look up only noticing the shadows in the room had gotten darker, and begin to slither toward her at the same time a familiar present built up at the back of her mind as anxiety begin to take a hold of the darkness surrounding her

"Mistress" I took a knee to bow to her with respect and equally in fear before the one before me

"Cinder…..I do not sense any of the Fall maiden power within you" starring at me with a glare

"No…Mistress" I struggle as I felt the woman's very power attempting to crush my soul " W-We were defeated by an unknown before we can start a ritual and he save the Maiden beating us into Submission me and cohort… were forced to retreat" when I look up my heart felt it has stop and my blood froze as my Mistress was standing before me

Her eye were Black as night with 2 Crimson Irises same as the man we fought black veins stretched out across her face leading down to her neck and disappearing into her robe Cinder dare not to her in the eye the look she was given was neutral on the outside but the raven girl knew better

The disappointment was clear in her eyes the very eyes that burned though to her core the one thing that she knew was never to disappoint the mother of all Grimm

The woman look down to her arms full of Cuts and bruises "is he the one who did this"

I nodded "we weren't expected his intervention. when we fought him he show so much strength that we weren't even able to touch him we were beat down within minute and showed little mercy to me or mine"

The mother of Grimm held the younger women's chin lifting her face up "what else can you tell me about this man? Who would dare interfere our affairs" her eye's glowed brightly that caused me to shiver

"before we retreated I saw his mask his eyes glowed with Crimson like it had Hatred and I was able to snitch one of his throwing one"

Salem narrowed her eye and reach to touch the weapon It emitted with energy like nothing she felt before "what about his powers what did he displayed"

"it felt like a regular Semblance but it felt alive and he commends the shadows"

"commending the Shadows like it alive?" the Grimm witch inquired her interest peek.

"Y-Yes" Cinder answered

Salem was silent for A moment in deep thought before coming up with a conclusion "Cinder…. At the moment the Fall maiden are out of reach and thus we must alter our plans to account for new possible avenues." Salem said with a tone of finality

"M-Mistress please" I exclaim "give me time I can secure the Fall maiden's power I just need-"

"No!" Salem's voice silence the girl before her "until we have better understanding of this man and his power you spoke of you will no longer pursue the Fall maiden, is that understood" Salem said

"yes Mistress" Cinder said nodding slowly not wanting to incur her master's wrath

Salem nodded "good, you may take your leave, Rest I will speak with you again once I have investigated this further and what our next move shall be" Cinder rose turning towards the dark gateway that open behind her "Cinder" she stop turning back to her master "if you encounter this man again observe do not engage am I clear"

The woman nodded her head bowed before she vanish, leave Salem alone I her realm gazing up at the shatter moon "a complete unknown….interesting

(morning in the forest of vale)

Zed POV

Zed was mediating when he felt a presence nearby he got up to a Sleeping Amber and place a note saying

'if you wake up by the time you see this I am gone but do not be alarmed I am going I will be searching for food so I might be gone for an hour' he hopes he will be finish with this unknown presence before that hour so he could actually get breakfast and Zed started to dash towards the location of this being

When he was near it Zed said

"I know you there show yourself"

Before him was a Black-hair man with a White Coat with a gray vest and a red Cape his Sword was almost as large a that demacian named Garen's own but what made him stand out was the stench of alcohol Zed couldn't bear the smell

I started with a question" who are you"

"I could tell you the same but all you need to know that I am a friend"

"and how do you think I will know that I do not know you"

"It okay let go back to you camp and wake up Amber she will clear this misunderstanding"

I took a moment to think and realized something if he was really her friend why was he not there to help her from her assailants "Lies how do I know you are not a spy sent by those 3 for all I know you could stab me in the back the moment I turn around I will not take that chance"

(persona 4 golden animation OST ying yang)

I rush toward throw my fist by to be caught by his hand and held his grip I hiss is in pain I kick him in the chest making him stagger letting go my hand and throw another fist connecting his face but was not prepared to get punch in the gut losing my breath

"you *huff* Stronger *cough* then you look"

"same to you but this hit didn't hurt took more punches stronger then that"

At that moment I was enrage by that comment "I hope you keep saying that when I am through with you"

I draw my Arm Blades out and he took his Sword and both of us charge at each I lunge at him aiming his throat but he block it but I kick his sword lunching myself to the air throwing both my Razor Shurikens but he shot both of them intercepting their intending target and hit the tree instead

"Damn what are they made of I couldn't stop them with my bullets they kept on going"

"why should I tell that to a dead man"

Zed toss his living shadow near Qrow teleporting him next to him and Zed kick him in the gut and swing his Arm blade but he missed by an inch almost decapitating Qrow tried to retaliate swing his blade but only to met a Shadow Zed threw another set of Shurikens at Qrow.

Qrow was about to shoot them but he saw the shadow threw set of it own as well so Qrow had no choice but to dodge it. He was surprised that shadow can move as well and comply zed moves

"what the hell did that Shadow threw weapons too!"

"heh my living Shadow are an extension of my self and they can't be kill nor be cut. You will die before you can cut or injure me" Zed throw another living shadow but Qrow move out of the way

Qrow in thoughts 'Damn It him beat like this look like I have be serious or else my Aura depletes' Qrow press the button on his handle transforming his Sword into a Scythe "play time is over I am ending this"

"let see you try" Zed lunge at him but before he could connect his attack Qrow Swung his Scythe and hit Zed helmet and was launch to a tree breaking it contact was met Qrow thought it was over but it wasn't part of Zed mask was Destroyed showing his white hair and red eye and a few scars covering his face and his head started to bleed

"are you serious I thought you be knock out by that attack and your still conscious hell your lucky you are even stand"

Zed wipe his head and flung the blood on the ground he flung a living shadow Qrow was ready for him to teleport my the shadow use Shadow slash connecting the slash but he wasn't cut all

so Zed decided use his ultimate attack to end it all using Death mark when it connect Zed move back and Qrow Aura was Shattered but Qrow had one more move he grab Zed and Head butted him and causes him to fall and loses conscious

(end of music)

"Damn you are one tough Bastard" Qrow catches his breath and ties Zed up "your lucky I would have finish you off but Ozpin need people like you to protect people from the Grimm and Her. Well let drag you back to your camp and clear this misunderstanding I hope Amber doesn't get mad"

A/C

My god took me and ½ a day to figure up the battle and how it will end so I hope you like this chapter so see ya in the next bye


	5. Chapter 5 Problem Solved and Welcome

Chapter 5 Problem solved and welcome

A/C Probably going to pair Zed with Amber in the couple's department in the future but I need to come up with ideas first so enjoy Chapter 5

Amber POV

I woke up by rays of the sunlight I yawn and got up and started to realize that Zed do not wake me up for my hour shift I appreciate it but was wondering if he got any rest I looked around there were no sight of at all but a note saying he was getting breakfast

I heard foot steps near our campsite thinking it was Zed but it was Qrow carrying him

"Qrow why are you here and" I paused and look up at Zed heavily injured and scream "WHAT HAPPEN ZED IS HE ALRIGHT!?"

"it alright we… well we kinda have a minor disagreement"

"MINOR DISAGREEMENT HE LOOK LIKE A BEATEN RAGDOLL LOOK AT ALL THAT BLOOD DRIPPING OUT OF HIS HEAD!"

"OKAY okay it was Major but the guy didn't give me much choice and wouldn't listen to reason I had to go serious an-

"WHAT!"

"look Amber I had no choice I had to go serious this Guy is Strong, so strong that he shatter my aura and plus it look like he was really going to kill me"

I was taken aback at this information 'he strong enough to hold his ground against Qrow!' "okay I want full details of what happen" it took 10 minute of explaining

"wow just wow" amazed at this information

"I know let just wait until he wakes up maybe you can clear probably his aura will heal him"

"yeah let me clean of the blood on him" when I clean off the blood took a look at his face I was horrified what I saw. I saw scars all over his face two large scars one on his left eye the other on the bridge of his nose and little scar on his lip and his cheek

"what could have done this to him" showing a hint of sadness

"I don't know it ether from his training or what he fought and from the looks of it, it look old like he gotten it from a young age," Qrow estimating the time of how old these scars looked "anyway let him rest and let his aura will do the work"

When I check my scroll if his Aura is in a stable percentage but it showed zero at this moment it look like he had no aura to begin with "ah Qrow I don't think his Aura unlock"

When Qrow heard this he said "oh…. shit"

"Qrow after he wakes up after we clear this whole mess we are going to have a talk"

Zed POV

Zed started to regains conscious 'ugh my head what happen?' started to recalled what took place the battle he fought 'Damn it I thought I killed him when I used Death mark but all I heard glass shattering not the usual blood curdling cry or screams of agony I wasn't expected a full blown Head-butt'

Zed started to realize he needed to get up 'damn it I need to get up what if he is attacking her' when he opened his eye he was tied up to a tree he struggled to free himself to no avail was met a familiar voice

"Look who decided to wake up, man I thought you'd be dead when I was told that your Aura was still locked"

Zed saw the man who defeated him "when I get out of this I will make you suffer you should have killed me" with a shred of anger in his voice

"whoa whoa slow down isn't this your fault all I said that if you brought me to Amber we wouldn't be in this situation plus ambers is doing well stuff for now so let's introduced ourselves my names Qrow by the way what yours"

"what was that trick did you do I heard glass shattering when I did the killing blow" wondering how he survived

Qrow start to drink his flask and said "no answer my question first and I answer yours what is your name"

Zed started to growl but answered "my name is Zed fool now answer my question"

"sorry buddy I don't like the tone of your voice"

Zed was about to yell in anger until Amber came back to the campsite and said "what you heard was his Aura shattering"

"and what is this Aura you speak of"

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls, it bears our burden and shield our heart it like a barrier didn't your village have one?"

"no my village thought heading behind a shield is a sign of weakness but look at them now they are destroyed and their village lies in ruins"

Amber taken aback and wonder did the Grimm destroyed it or the white fang but I will ask him later

"anyway why are you here Qrow "

"Ozpin want you back to check you were okay and he want to speak with you guard as well" takes another drink from his flask "plus you both are heading toward to vale so let me call in a bullhead it much more faster then walking to vale"

I saw him open a parchment that look like a scroll "hey Oz can you send a Bullhead at our location thank you. It should be arriving soon"

Zed asked "Amber how do you know this…Drunk I highly doubt it you are friends"

"well me and Qrow are just acquaintance but let me just tell you this he may be a Drunken idiot but he has a good heart do please trust my words"

At that moment Zed sigh in defeat "fine but when I get to your city I want a rematch I was caught off guard with that last attack and I would have won"

Qrow Chuckled "yeah keep telling yourself that"

Zed in his mind saying that his cocky attitude will be the death of him one day "can you untie name now"

"if you say please" Qrow trying to piss Zed even more

"that is enough Qrow untie him" Amber intervene to stop any more conflict

"Fine" Qrow untied Zed at that moment Zed wanted to deck him but chose to not do until he hear something from above "well that look like our ride let go"

When Zed saw an Airship landed he remembers the machines that Piltover had created and harnessed Hextech that is form of both magic and technology for both their everyday lives but this Airship that in front of him had no shred of Hextech

"are you coming or should we close the hatch"

"coming just wait" when I aboard this thing I told them to tell me when we are arriving and started to meditate.

(Beacon Academy Headmaster office)

Ozpin POV

When I got the call from Qrow I was confused at first why he needed a bullhead until I figured he made contact with Amber looking forward to this New potential ally and Amber safety

"Glynda let us welcome our Guest I hope we can build a trusting relationship with him"

"I don't know Oz what he an assassin assign from the Queen to assassinate you"

"don't worry he wouldn't risk that considering he is Surrounded what I am concern is that James and miss Schnee I might be afraid they will instigate a fight" I sighed

"well let go we wouldn't be good host if we keep them waiting"

When both Ozpin and Glynda arrived at the landing port Ozpin greeted them

"welcome back Amber and Qrow I hope the ride wasn't long"

"it was fine Professor I just hope that both those two stop fighting along the way"

"hey he started first he spilled all my alcohol"

"yes but weren't you the one that was about to draw on his face"

I clear my throat to get their attention "if I may, where is he right now"

"he still inside the by the pilot it help separated both of them, let me get him" Amber want inside to get Zed

I asked Qrow asking questions regarding our Guest " so Qrow what is your view on him"

"Bastard strong he manage for me to get serious and Shattered my Aura" I was astonished that someone is Strong enough to be pared with Qrow

"anything else"

"he is head strong he will attack first then ask questions later he will tell you the rest I need a drink"

I stop Qrow be for he leaves "not yet you will help escort him to the office considering that James and his specialist is here we might get a fight on our hands"

Qrow sigh "fine"

Amber came back with the man who saved her "hello I am professor Ozpin and this is my assistant and combat instructor Glynda Goodwitch might you tell us yours?"

At a brief moment he answer back "my name is Zed"

"no Surname?"

"no I cast it aside a long time ago doesn't matter to me now" Zed said

"But it does to me because I need to know who is the person before me"

Zed growled "fine my last name is Shinozaki"

I need to find his name so I can identify if he has any records at all "well welcome to Beacon Academy Zed Shinozaki lets head to my office so we can discuss in private and our future involve".


	6. Chapter 6 The Job

Chapter 6 A job

(Ascending toward the Headmaster office)

Zed POV

When we were Ascending in the elevator I was suppose to Disarm myself preventing my blade from 'accidently cut someone' at first I was reluctant to comply with this order but understand immediately a guest should no be Armed in front of his host when he did not do anything to earned my distrust plus I wanted to know this 'Future involvement' he discuss wouldn't hurt to listen

When we arrived we met to people a man with black hair and a stern look on his face and his entire outfit was white as snow might be one of those Arrogant people who think that can do anything and not face the consequences of his action had this military Aura like that Noxian Darius who fought until he wins a battle but what confuses me is why does he only wore one glove only.

The second was a female with white hair and has the same white outfit but it was similar to the Demacian name Fiora even has a Rapier I hope she fight like her cause I sense that both of them that they were looking a me with Hostility like I do not belong here

"Ozpin it looks like Amber is okay but why is he here" looking at me with a Glare but Didn't care because I won't stoop to a level of an insect who think he is Strong

"James don't be rude he is a guest and he did save Amber from danger"

"but what if he has a motive we have never heard from him and I did some digging you know what I found, nothing no Hospital records, Birth certificate, and not even a dental record he doesn't exist" he got Into my face "For all we know he is an assassin waiting to strike us down the moment we turn our back we should just lock him a cell and let him rot"

The man threatened me to no avail all I did was laugh and not a regular laugh but a sinister one " hahaha you would Dare threaten me you are just an ant waiting to be crush on you threats mean nothing if you can back I up"

The white hair female was angered by my statement " how dare you threaten General Ironwood General permission to strike him down"

"permission acc-"Ozpin slams his Cane down to gather everyone attention

"Enough we are here to discuss about his future involvement and congratulate him for saving Amber not to interrogate him and James this is not Atlas where you have full control of everything this is the kingdom of Vale and I hardly doubt that miss Schnee will stand against him because he almost defeated Qrow and Shattered his Aura"

Ironwood was Surprise that Qrow was almost defeated by an unknown man but Ozpin was right in one thing Winter would have lost but not in strength but being an unknown that he hasn't seen what weapons he has, fighting technique and even his Semblance he was a wild card after all.

Ozpin sigh "okay let begin with your involvement why did you help Amber? Considering both of you are strangers"

Zed replied "is there a problem with helping people in need"

"no I just find it weird that you will help her in good will"

"well I help her cause it was wrong to let a lady die and just ignore it. Plus I was lost"

Ozpin grin alittle "understandable second Question I been notified that you did not have your Aura unlock why is that?"

Ironwood was baffled by this information "WHAT!? how is that possible I refuse that this person almost defeated Qrow in a one on one battle"

Ozpin stop Ironwood to continue his outburst "let him speak James, go on

"like I told those two over there my village thought hiding behind a shield is a sign of weakness but looking at them now destroyed and their village lies in Ruins, and beside some of us did not know how to unlock it and we were secluded

Ozpin looking at Zed with pity "sorry to hear about your Village it must be a difficult to cope with"

Zed scoffed at what Ozpin said "hmph don't need pity I was happy when it was destroyed, I was banished by my adoptive father the elder of the village for learning forbidden techniques all I wanted was to be praised but I was met by being humiliated and jeered by my so-call friend and peer."

Ozpin put on a normal face but if you see though that normal face he was pissed holding his mug that could creak if he held it tighter

Glynda was sad learning this the whole village turn against you just wanted to be praised by his father

Qrow was more vocal then the rest " that bullshit how is that even fair what kind of parent will just up and kick his child out not in his house but the whole village for just learning a few moves"

"but they were forbidden techniques it must be that dangerous so that why they kick him" winter said

"but still to allowing the inhabitants to do that to a child and even the people that you call friend turn on him fend for himself into the wild"

Amber showing her Concern "was it that time you got those scars who did that too you"

"my father he first beat me and then toss me out to the wolves, but make no mistake if I hadn't gone though that I would have not be the man I am today, nor be the man who would save Amber with that said I used that pain to make me strong. What I have done cannot be undone"

Ozpin was no doubt impress with what Zed have said and not only that but he used his painful past to make him stronger to learn and harness those techniques

"last question and I hope you accept it, do you want to work for me?"

Zed was confused by his last question but he answered "as what?"

"as a combat teacher normally Glynda usually teaches the student how to fight and prepare them in the future as Huntsmen defending people from the forces of darkness"

Zed taken aback Ozpin wanted to let him train his students how to fight and survive out in the harsh world of Remnant Zed did taught his disciples to be strong and rid them of their weakness but he taught them how to kill their opponents and not to show mercy

"is it okay if I can think about this I need some fresh air"

"take as much time as you need I know it sudden but we hope you accept the offer"

Zed went to the Elevator and descend

Ozpin POV

When the moment Zed left, Ironwood made an outburst " OZPIN are you mad why did decide you to hire him and a role of a Combat instructor non-the less"

"Cause I so potential within him and that potential in his eyes is enough to make future huntsmen Strive to be Strong and Protect them love one. even if his past was Cruel and he stole secrets like a thief but all he wanted to be Strong so other can praise for his Strength"

"but still Ozpin this is risky you are risking kids lives, no The Entire city's well being"

"look James I didn't say that I will let him roam free unsupervised and cause havoc that why I am assigning Amber to watch over"

"but still-"

"Enough this is my decision not your if he becomes a threat I will deal with him myself do you Understand!"

Ironwood Grown and pinch the bridge of his nose "I understand but if he does become a threat then I told you so"

When the elevator doors open Zed came out and made his decision "I will take the job but I have three demands before before I take this job"

"and what Is that?"

One: I train the students I see fit I promise I won't kill them and I don't care if they are a child of a famous person they will be treated like everyone else"

Two: If a student step out of line, disrupts my class, or bully their fellow Classmate I will punish them personal

And Three: I want this Aura that is a Barrier so I don't get severely wounded

"are these demands acceptable"

Ozpin agreed with the first and third but he was concern about the second one "the First and Third are acceptable but I want to know what punishment on the second requirements"

"I will make them do physical labor like cleaning and doing errands and Etc. but if they are too much I will beat but not a bloody pulp"

Glenda Denied his last part" no you will not do such thing we don't do corporal punishment in this School or any kind of schools I know you live a Harsh life but this is not a military facility"

"let make you an example what I that person consisting on bullying his fellow Classmate will you just keep giving them detention and they won't learn anything until that bully make the victim cause a suicide will you take action till then and what about their family will you just make them apologize and expel them that is weakness on this School" Zed made a point

Glynda was about to replied back but she didn't utter a word cause he was right

"my punishment will keep them in line even if they hate me they will learn to respect their classmate and their fellow Comrades because out there outside the protection of the walls of this kingdom that kind of behavior is no acceptable it ether fighting with your comrades or die alone"

The speech that Zed made was correct out in the real world in the wildness of Remnant is harsh and every huntsmen made their end not to the Grimm but their comrades. And their deaths is ether getting stab in the back, tricking them into uncharted territory and the most of them all leaving them to die to the Grimm

"you have the job"

"WHAT!" Ironwood, Glynda, and even Winter were Shock

"Zed isn't wrong it true that most huntsmen die by Grimm but mostly die due to insubordination, would you trust your leader that is a sadistic tyrant or would you trust a kind and helping leader"

No one spoke "so no one object any further, then Zed has the job" Ozpin turns toward to Zed "your teaching Career start in 3 weeks here a scroll so we can contact you when your room is ready"

Zed was about to leave until Ozpin said one more thing "this is a warning if a student get injured in you class session that is ether life ending or career ending you will regret it do you understand"

Zed nodded and proceeded to leave

"this meeting adjourned, this year is going to be interesting"


	7. Chapter 7 First Day of Class

Chapter 7 First day of Class

(Runeterra League of legend council)

Shen POV

I was furious that I wasn't informed that Zed Execution was Cancel but not only that he was sent to another world I need to talk to council to change their made and hunt him down immediately

When I entered the council room One of the Councilors greeted me "oh Shen this is a Surprise to see you here do you need something?"

"you know why I am here why is Zed not Executed"

He frown "what do you mean is his banishment not enough"

"yes that man does not deserve to live for what he done"

"Look Shen it not your decision to make it was both the Council and Tribunal to make. Plus he can't come back to Runeterra that world has no magic what so ever cause we studied it so why don't you go home and let it go"

"let it go LET IT GO! He was the one responsible for my father's death and telling me to forget about and LET IT GO!"

The Councilor slam his fist down on the Table "Yes!. I know this decision is hard but you must accept it or else it pain me to let the other Champion remove you in this room so leave Now I have better thing to do then argue all day"

I left the room by slamming the door behind me I saw both Ireila and Kennen at the Entrance "Shen he is right let it go Zed can't harm us and the order anymore" Ireila said

"she right he can't come back to Runeterra even though I wanted to see his execution but still it time for you to forget about him and Heal your wound from the Past" Kennen trying to convince Shen

"I can't it not that easy, if knowing that he is still alive I cannot rest until he is put down he is my Responsibility and my Responsibility alone"

"so what, are you going to start a fight with the Council until they give in to your demands plus do you even know where to find him" Kennen started to get irritated

"if I must then so be it"

"Then you are a fool, this is not how a leader of the Kinkou Order should act. The leader of the Kinkou must maintain order and Balance not Vengeance, to me it almost like your Zed"

I was Furious at that statement and rush and push him to the wall " Do not make compare with that murderous coward on the same level"

"Enough. Let him go Shen and calm down right now" Ireila Shouted trying to make Shen let go of his friend

I realized what I have done I threatened my friend who fought along side me for years I let go of him "I am sorry for what I have done"

Kennen respond "I am sorry to I should have not say those thing to you ether. By what can we do we can't do anything if we don't know or how to reach him"

I thought about a plan on how to do this and Ireila said the most interesting thing "why don't we ask the ones who send him the only people who can do that are Summoners so let's start there"

"but we don't know who were the people who did it there are thousand of Summoners and it could take years to do and plus it will be a wild goose chase" Kennen replied back

Then I Come up with the easiest way to find him "let target the ones that used him majority of the time it much more faster. does anyone object"

No one answered "Then let get to work"

(Beacon Academy Training Arena)

Zed POV

(one hour ago)

Before I was prepping my gear Miss Goodwitch interrupt me

"Mister Shinozaki before you go to class I have to unlock your Aura"

"is that necessary Miss Goodwitch I can perfectly defend myself"

"it never too late then be sorry"

"so how does this work huh"

"I all I have to do is sense it and look in it"

When Glynda went to unlock the Aura she heard a sinister laugher that sounded like Zed when she saw a giant shadowy figure

I

SEE

YOU!

The giant figure Slamm both of it hand crushing Glynda and she came back in reality Gasping from Shock. Zed approach her "are you okay Miss Goodwitch?"

She tied to hide her "Y-Yeah your Aura is unlock and I need to see Ozpin so good day"

When she was far away from him "how can someone live with that thing in them?"

(Present)

In Zed Train of thought 'This is my first class Training student since 6 week but I must hold Restraint from killing these student if I want to stay in Beacon and not in a jail cell again so on the first day I will challenge the students without my Shadow and Gage their ability after that I will shoe them what their doing wrong'

When I enter the arena I saw a row of students, when I look at them some were troublemakers others to childish to take serious their first day of School and lastly some of them worthy of training

"hello everyone" I got there attention "my name is Zed Shinozaki. I prefer using my first name or just call me Professor Zed, and I will be your combat instructor I will be teaching you to how to protect both you and your team and I want to get this out of the way, I won't sugarcoat it but in this class I will work you to the bone by Making you stronger and be prepare the unexpected cause all I see is weaklings who can't stand on their own without someone hold in their hands"

The white hair female said "I hardly think you have the right to call us weakling when we first got in this School and train getting here"

I was look at the white girl and answered "you with the white hair what is your name"

"huuuuh you don't know who I am, I am the Heiress of the Sch-"

" I did not ask your lineage nor do not care if you're an aristocrat . . "

She glared at me and told her name "my name is Weiss Schnee"

"well Ms. Schnee you want to know what I see, I see a child who was pampered all her life not lifting a finger doing nothing and being cared with butler's and maids to heed your call"

Weiss got angry at his statement "how dare you sa-"

" I do DARE you were stripped of your title the moment you enter this School to become huntsmen So get back in line and start over like everyone else" with that being said she didn't utter a word

"now let's start this class Team CRDL get on the arena you will start first"

When they enter Cardin ask with arrogance "who are we going to mop the floor"

When I put my helmet on I said "me"

"but you're a teacher" Dove complain

"Yes but this is your training it will help me Gage your strength and weakness. so BEGIN and no holding back"

Dove, Sky, and Russell charge head first without a plan it pains me that I get four student think that strength in number can overwhelm but how wrong they are I know that in my life on Runeterra that there are Champions that can solo overwhelming Odds and one of them is me.

(Last Surprise lyrics persona 5)

I Palm strike Russell in the head disorienting him and grab him by his shirt and toss him at Sky and sweep kicking Dove on the leg losing his balance falling into the ground and stomp on his Gut making wheeze in pain rendering when Russell and Sky got up by their feet I rush towards them and Grab Sky and Judo throw him to the Ground and punch him in the Head I look up Russell and said "I surrender" eliminating him to continue fighting and when I saw Cardin he was about to Slam his Mace targeting my head but I simply dodge it punch him three time in the gut and Palm Strike him in the Head he started to Stumbling trying to regain himself but I push him down and used an Arm bar Trying to make him release his Weapon and he started to resist so I tightened my hold making him yell in pain letting go of his Mace Release my hold kick his weapon out of the Arena trying to get up I elbow drop on his head Grown in pain and the battle was over.

(end music)

I was disappointed that it ended so quickly and not challenging at all "all four of you are weak charging in without a plan not even worth brandishing out my weapon you are a disgrace"

Cardin got up and yell with Angered saying "how are we suppose to fight a full fledge Huntsmen! we hardly stand a chance and you want all out how is that fair"

I laugh at his statement "fair, FAIR in the real world if your fighting ether the white fang, the Grimm or even a band of Torchwick's thug tell me are they going to fight fair no in the real world, Only The Worthy Survive learn your mistake or it will be your down fall. now leave the stage"

Yang commented to her team " wow real brutal"

Blake commented "he is right on one thing the people who we are going to fight to protect citizens are not going to follow the rules and play fair in a fight"

Weiss commented " but he showed no mercy to them he is suppose to teach us not beat us down to a bloody pulp"

Ruby Commented " upleast were not the ones who going to fight him"

"Next Team RWBY get on he stage"

Ruby regretted what she had said in her previous statement and her team let out a Grown

" you Dolt you just as to say it"

When team RWBY got on the Stage The young girl with the Scythe said "please go easy on us"

I shot a look at her and replied "Restraint is weakness you must adapt to the pain and become strong or you will never grow up to be A True Hunter"

"good I like it when it hard" the blond on replied with a joke

"let see if you can say that when I am finish with you BEGIN

(Music Inserted The Fog (ATLUS Konishi remix) )

3rd POV

Yang charge trying to land a blow at Zed but he countered it and send a punch to her in the stomach winding her and Grab her shoulder to causing her bend using her back as a launch pad to strike down Weiss from the Air but he was met with a volley of bullets coming from Ruby he tried to dodge Majority of them but he was force to use his Arm blade to parry and block them Blake sends a Dust infuse clone at him at this moment he thought Blake was charging at him so he swung his Blade on contact it causing an explosion and Weiss tried finish him off by encasing him in ice

Zed thought 'Damn these kids are really proving to be a challenge. look like I should end this cause class is almost over'

"WE DID IT GIRLS" Ruby yell with a Cheer

"I knew we could do it. He was all bark and no bite" Yang replied with cockiness

a sinister laugh came from the block of ice "you should not celebrate yet girls" the ice shattered and forms of Shadows that took Zed appearance "Do Not Fear The Shrouded Path" a pair Razor Shuriken were aiming at Blake.

Blake moved to the side to dodge the throwing weapon but she was kick side launching her the edge of the stage lowering of her Aura in the red Eliminating her.

Weiss tried to pierced Zed but he Disarm her and Palm strike her on the chin launching her out of the stage eliminating her

Ruby sends a flurry of swipe with her Scythe but Zed blocking majority of all her attacks until Zed parried Her and use 2 fingers to hit her legs causing her fall backwards she tried to get up with all her might but couldn't cause he block all of her chi in her leg rendering them useless like a Crippled he slightly push her off the stage eliminating her.

(Music ends)

all that was left was the Blond Brawler. "let hurry up and end this cause class is about to end and lunch is nearing and I am hungry" Zed said not taking an interest what move she about to be use

She was Angered by the words he has said like she wasn't worth the time "you jerk I am going to put you in your place" she Charged at him and said "the same trick not Impress" he grab both her arms and Spartan kick her but she got back up but he grab her hair and throw back to the ground "it over you lost" he walk away and throw a strand hair he to the ground

Ruby was Shock "uh oh this is not good"

Yang was enraged "you, you, YOU BASTARD!" She charge catching Zed off guard and send a Flurry of punches successfully landing them and Zed couldn't counter them. she landed one powerful punch breaking Zed Helmet causing him to stagger. she was going to end him but Zed Roared in Angered "THAT IS ENOUGH!" he Palm strike her to the face and kick her in the Stomach winding her and he grab her by the throat

She tried to fight back clawing his Arm and started to gasp for air and Zed proceeded until a yell came out of no where

"Stop it right now Zed" Amber snapping him out of what he was doing and let go. Yang wheeze for air

"Team RWBY bring miss Xiao long to the infirmary I need to Speak with Mister Shinozaki he will not go unpunished for what he did. The rest of you dismissed " Amber Order the rest of team RWBY to escort Yang and ending class for the Day all student left leaving Zed and Amber on the stage

"What were you thinking. doing that to your student it even your first day of your Job"

"I-I" Zed couldn't explain what he did

"you could have Traumatize her!"

Zed felled to the floor to his knees with Shame

Amber sigh "look if your not ready to explain yourself then don't but I need to know the reason why you did it"

Zed Answer " remember the technique that were forbidden they had a side effect"

" and that is?"

"when one looks into the Scroll of Shadows they will be granted the power to control the Shadow like my power but the price for it is your soul is consume with Shadows and your emotions are clouded with hate"

Amber was Shock of the power he had it wasn't a semblance but a gift that comes with a terrible Burden

"if I am going to be Punished so be it even if I am fired but let me apologize to Yang first and you won't see my face ever again"

"you will be Punished but you won't be fired" an unexpected voice came behind Amber and it was Ozpin

"it good you care about your students but you need to hold more restraint"

"What will be my punishment be Ozpin" Zed willing to find out his punishment so he can accept it

"hmmm let see. Your punishment is to tell me the whole truth cause I felt suspicious about your story and no lies cause I can find out if your lying "

Zed was Shock by this "how did you find out that I wasn't telling the truth"

"well I ask a friend in Vacou to investigate your village bit not even once did he never found a Secluded village nor any ruined one" Ozpin finish his answer

"if it my punishment then so be it but can we have a place from prying eye and ears cause you ever heard the saying 'the wall have eye and ears' cause my story is long and hard to believe "

"okay let head back to my office it the only place that have my private talks"

"Thank you" Zed being grateful and both Amber, Ozpin and Proceeded to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8 Announcement

Announcement

To all people who follow this fanfic I am going to just say this.

I Completely fucking ran out of ideas that how blunt I am going to get so I ain't going to sugarcoat it and discontinue this thing but I have someone who adopted it the Author is call Rhaast so go follow and favorite his stuff cause his shit is completely better then my shit it like really good like soooo yeah go to him not me and have a wonderful day


End file.
